This invention relates generally to toys or amusement devices and more particularly to a toy having a body representative of a physical object.
Many toys exist which simulate vehicles, animals, or the like. These prior art toys may be small enough that a child can manipulate them by hand, or they may be of a larger size and mounted on a chassis or frame so that they can be ridden by a child. Unfortunately, these types of toys have not heretofore allowed a parent to interact with a child while the toy is in use. It is also known to provide a harness so that a parent may carry a child suspended from his or her shoulders while maintaining his or her hands free to tend to the child or perform other tasks. However, these harnesses are merely utilitarian and do not provide an entertaining experience for the child.
Accordingly, there is a need for a toy which allows a parent to carry a child as well as interact with the child to create a play experience.